Ischemic stroke is the third leading cause of death in developed countries. A critical feature of the disease is a highly selective pattern of neuronal loss;certain identifiable subsets of neurons, particularly CA1 pyramidal neurons in the hippocampus, are severely damaged while others remain intact. A step in this selective neuronal injury involves Ca2+ entry through Ca2+-permeable AMPA receptor channels. AMPA receptors are a major subtype of glutamate receptors (GluRs) that are assembled from GluR1-4 subunits. Ca2+ permeability of the channels is dominated by GluR2 RNA editing at the Q/R site;edited GluR2(R) subunits form Ca2+-impermeable channels, whereas unedited GluR2(Q) channels allow Ca2+ entry. In most CA1 neurons, AMPA receptor channels contain GluR2(R), and thus are impermeable to Ca2+ flow. Recently, we have identified that transient forebrain ischemia selectively disrupts GluR2 Q/R site editing and hence induces injurious Ca2+ entry through AMPA receptor channels into vulnerable CA1 neurons. We have also shown that impaired GluR2 Q/R site editing is closely correlated with reduced expression of ADAR2 (short for adenosine deaminase acting on RNA) gene, a nuclear enzyme responsible for GluR2 Q/R site editing. We thus hypothesize that reduced expression of ADAR2 gene is responsible for the impaired GluR2 Q/R site editing. To address this hypothesis directly, we will determine if restoration of ADAR2 gene expression rescues GluR2 Q/R site editing and in turn blocks Ca2+ permeability of AMPA receptor channels, leading to the survival of vulnerable neurons in the post-ischemic rats. Overall, this project will have two specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To determine whether restoration of ADAR2 gene expression blocks Ca2+ entry through AMPA receptor channels and rescues vulnerable neurons in the post-ischemic rats. Specific Aim 2: To determine if generation of stable ADAR2 gene silencing induces degeneration of ischemia-insensitive neurons, and if degeneration of ADAR2-deficient neurons results from RNA editing deficits of one or more glutamate receptor subunits. Together, this project will identify that ADAR2-dependent GluR2 Q/R site editing determines vulnerability of neurons to ischemia. Thus, this work will define a promising target for stoke therapy.